Finally
by Sadhvi72
Summary: Sehun yang ingin membantu dan tertarik pada jongin akhirnya membawa jongin ke apartemen nya. But suddenly... This hunkai ff lil a bit chankai. Romance
1. Chapter 1

**finnaly**

 **A story about hunkai**

 **This is sequel of "suddenly"**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Pair: hunkai, lil a bit chankai**

 **cast: oh** **sehun, kim jongin and park chanyeol and Xi luhan.**

 **Summary : sehun yang tertarik dan ingin menolong jongin, membawa jongin ke apartemen nya. But suddenly...**

 **HUNKAI**

setelah kejadian itu, jongin dan sehun semakin dekat. Mereka sering pergi berjalan-jalan atau pun saling menemani. Seperti halnya kemarin sore saat jongin meminta sehun untuk menemani nya ke toko buku, tentu saja sehun langsung menemani nya. Beralasan tidak ada kegiatan apapun kepada jongin, padahal tugas skripsi nya sedang menumpuk, ckck dasar sehun!

 **HUNKAI**

"jongin bisakah kau temani besok aku makan siang? " tanya sehun.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk berdua di sofa apartemen sehun. Karena jongin sedang malas untuk pulang kerumah katanya. Lalu iapun mampir kesini sebentar. Tapi sekarang sudah 2 jam lebih ia disini,* oke kita biarkan mereka berdua*

" tapi maaf sehun, aku tak bisa. Besok aku sudah ada janji dengan chanyeol hyung". Jawab jongin dengan rasa bersalah.

" siapa itu chanyeol hyung?". Tanya sehun penasaran, karena semenjak ia kenal dengan jongin ia tak pernah mendengar jongin membicarakan orang yang bernama chanyeol.

" chanyeol hyung itu dulu sunbaeku saat JHS, dan kami sangat dekat sampai sekarang". Kata jongin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung merasa cemburu, 'kenapa tak aku saja yang kenal jongin terlebih dahulu'batin sehun.

" kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang chanyeol hyung itu?"

" kau tak pernah bertanya sehun. Lagipula untuk apa aku bercerita itu kepadamu?"

" ya hanya untuk hmm... " sehun nampak berpikir.

" haa ya sudah lah, Aku akan pulang. jam berapa ini sehun?"

" hm jam 5". Jawab sehun sembari melirik jam dindingnya.

"APA? Kenapa kau tak memberitahu aku sehun? " jawab jongin histeris.

" kenapa harus berteriak sih. Lagian kau tak bertanya padaku". Ucap sehun sekenan nya.

" ya sudah aku pulang dulu sehun. Nanti eommaku mencari". Sembari bersiap-siap.

" ne, hati-hati dijalan".

" ne".

 **HUNKAI**

Terlihat jongin sedang duduk di sebuah restoran sambil mendengarkan lagu dihandphonenya. Didepan nya sudah terdapat bubble tea coklat kesukaan nya. Saat sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu tiba-tiba datanglah seorang namja bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata sedang berjalan ke arah nya.

" hai jongin" sapa orang tersebut.

" Hai chanyeol hyung". Sambil memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa.

Sedangkan chanyeol langsung duduk didepan jongin dan memesan minumannya.

" Apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu".

" chanyeol hyung berlebihan, kita hanya baru 2 bulan tidak bertemu".

" tapi bagiku itu sangat lama jonginnie bear".

" ah jangan sebut nama itu lagi". Jawab jongin malu-malu.

Sebab itu panggilan chanyeol semasa JHS dulu kepada jongin. Dan jongin sering sekali mengingatkan chanyeol untuk tidak memanggil nya dengan nama itu. Tapi chanyeol tak mau mendengarnya.

" memangnya kenapa? Aku suka dengan panggilan mu yang itu".

" Aku hanya malu saja hyung".

" tapi nama itu cocok untuk mu jonginnie bear. Terlihat manis seperti orangnya".

" Hyung! aku ini namja tau. Jadi aku tampan bukan manis". Jawab jongin tegas, tetapi dengan muka bersemu.

" ah yang benar?" goda chanyeol.

" sudah lah hyung". Jawab jongin sembari memukul pelan lengan chanyeol.

Mereka lantas berbincang banyak hal sambil sesekali tertawa. Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi sehun memerhatikan interaksi antara mereka di sudut restoran tersebut.

'aku harus tau seberapa dekat mereka berdua'batin sehun.

 **HUNKAI**

"terimakasih hyung sudah mau mengantarkan aku sampai rumah".

" tak masalah, lagipula dulu kan aku sering mengatarkan mu".

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di halaman depan rumah jongin. Setelah mereka berjalan-jalan seharian disungai han.

" ya sudah masuk sana". Ucap chanyeol sembari menngacak pelan rambut jongin.

" ne, hati-hati hyung dijalan".

"oke, tolong sampaikan salamku kepada calon mertua" kata chanyeol sembari tertawa.

" YAK! Apa yang kau katakan hyung?" tanya jongin kesal.

" aku kan hanya bercanda jonginnie bear, sudah sana masuk. Nanti eomma mu mencari".

" eomma tak mungkin mencariku hyung. Aku kan namja".

" orangtua tak mungkin hanya mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang yeoja. Pasti kau juga dicari oleh eomma mu".

" iya hyung. Kenapa kau malah seperti sedang menasehatiku eoh?"

" anak kecil memang harus selalu di nasehati".

" Ish menyebalkan" jawab jongin dengan kesal.

Setelah mengatakan itu jongin langsung masuk ke dalam rumah nya tanpa melihat ke arah chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol pun tersenyum lalu menghidupkan motor sport nya dan pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah jongin.

 **HUNKAI**

sekarang jongin sudah menidurkan badan nya di kasur setelah mandi terlebih dahulu. Apalagi jongin sangat tak suka tidur dengan badan yang lengket. Jongin yang sedang berbaring ke arah kanan tanpa sengaja melihat handphone nya di meja nakas. Jongin lantas mengambil handphone tersebut dan mengecek nya. Ternyata terdapat dua pesan dan itu semua dari sehun.

' **selamat siang jongin.'**

 **' Ah pasti kau sedang sibuk ya? Ya sudah sampai ketemu lain waktu"**

jongin yang melihat itu jadi merasa tak enak pada sehun.

' **maafkan aku sehun. Tadi aku tak melihat handphone sama sekali'** balas jongin.

Setelah menunggu selama 5 menit sehun tak ada membalas hingga sekitar 20 menit barulah sehun membalas.

' **tak apa. Aku tau pasti kau sibuk sekali hari ini'.**

 **'bukan begitu. Tadi aku bertemu dengan chanyeol hyung dan pergi dengan nya jadi aku tak ada melihat handphone sama sekali'.** Jawab jongin dengan polos nya. Apakah kau tak tau jongin karena balasan mu tersebut sehun jadi semakin mendidih.

 **' ne, aku sudah terbiasa diabaikan'.** balas sehun memelas.

Jongin yang melihat itu benar-benar merasa tak enak pada sehun karena sudah mengabaikan nya.

' **sehun,maafkan aku. Lain kali aku tak akan mengabaikanmu'.**

 **'benarkah?'**

 **'aku janji sehun'.**

 **'terimakah baby bear'.**

 **'kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?'** heran jongin.

' **sepertinya kau cocok dengan sebutan itu, jadi aku memanggilmu dengan itu'**

 **' haa kau sama saja dengan chanyeol hyung'**

sehun yang tadi sudah merasa baik sekarang merasa sedikit cemburu lagi ketika jongin berbicara mengenai chanyeol lagi.

 **' baiklah aku tak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu lagi'.**

 **' kenapa?'**

 **'bukankah kau tak suka ku panggil dengan sebutan itu?'**

jongin jadi bimbang sendiri sekarang, ia memang malas dipanggil seperti itu. Tapi kalau sehun yang memanggil nya dengan sebutan itu entah mengapa didalam dirinya ia merasa agak senang. Eh?

' **tak apa sehun, aku menyukai nya'** Jawab jongin akhirnya.

Mereka bertukar pesan sangat banyak hingga tak menyadari jika sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam.

' **jongin, apakah kau tak kuliah pagi besok? Sekarang sudah malam'.**

 **'ah iya aku baru ingat jika besok aku ada kuliah pagi. Kalau begitu sampai besok sehun'**

 **'ne, good night baby bear'.**

 **'good night too sehun'.** jawab jongin dengan perasaan sedikit senang. Mungkin...

 **HUNKAI**

sinar matahari mulai mengintip di celah jendela kamar tersebut. Terlihat seorang namja manis berkulit tan masih menaungi lautan mimpi yang seperti nya tak ingin terlewatkan. Setelah beberapa lama masuklah wanita paruh baya atau bisa kita lihat wanita tersebut ialah eomma dari namja tersebut. Dengan pelan eomma jongin mencoba membangunkan anaknya yang terkenal paling susah bangun diantara keluarga lainnya.

" jongin irreona. Sudah pagi"

"eunghh... " jongin hanya mengeliat sedikit dan malah merapatkan selimutnya.

"bagun, katanya kau ada kuliah pagi" kata sang eomma dengan sabar.

" sebentar lagi eomma, jongin masih ngantuk" setelah mengatakan itu, jongin kembali memeluk gulingnya.

" di bawah ada sehun"

Jongin yang mendengar nama sehun pun langsung bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.

" benarkah? Mana?"

" tak ada" jawab eomma nya dengan polos

"Ah eomma menyebalkan"

" kalau eomma tak seperti itu, pasti kau tak akan bangun"

Setelah mengatakan itu sang eomma langsung keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapan keluarga nya, dan jonginpun beranjak dari kasur untuk mandi.

 **HUNKAI**

jongin sekarang sedang berada dikantin sendirian. Setelah menyelesaikan mata pelajaran kuliah nya. Dia terlihat sangat bosan karena temannya sedang tidak masuk beralasan sedang sakit. Jongin Yakin itu hanya akal-akalan nya saja karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan dosen killer mereka. Saat ia sedang termenung tiba-tiba datang seorang namja.

"Hai jongin" sapa namja tersebut

"eh... "

 **TBC**

 **maafkan aku muncul lagi dengan ff yg bener2 nggk berfaedah ini#plak**

 **Disini aku cuma mau berterimakasih sama yang mau review, follow atau pun ff ini. Maafkan ketidakjelasaan atas ff diatas. Maklum aku disini masih author baru.**

 **Please review sekalian kasih tau mana yang harus diperbaiki biar aku bisa lebih belajar lagi. Thnks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A story about hunkai**

 **This is sequel of "suddenly"**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Pair: hunkai, lil a bit chankai**

 **cast: oh sehun, kim jongin, park chanyeol and Xi luhan.**

 **Summary : sehun yang tertarik dan ingin menolong jongin, membawa jongin ke apartemen nya. But suddenly...**

 **Hunkai**

"hai jongin" sapa namja tersebut.

"eh... "

.

"kenapa kau sangat terkejut saat melihat ku huh? "

"kau mengejutkanku hyung"

"benarkah? Maafkan aku"

"tak apa hyung, mungkin aku saja yang tak memerhatikan sekitar"

"apakah kau melamun? "

"mungkin" jawab jongin malas

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

Bukannya menjawab jongin malah tampak melamun kembali, ia sedang mengingat kejadian minggu kemarin. Saat ia berjalan kaki ingin pulang dari kuliah tiba-tiba seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat itu ia sangat takut, bisa saja itu penjahat yang ingin merampok atau bahkan membunuhnya. Jongin segera menepis pikiran itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol -namja tersebut- heran melihat jongin yang menggelengkan kepalanya pun lantas bertanya pada jongin.

"sebenarnya ada apa jongin, berceritalah padaku"

"jadi begini hyung, minggu kemarin saat aku ingin pulang tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang"

Chanyeol tak menjawab omongan jongin ia hanya menatap jongin seakan memberitahu jongin untuk melanjutkan cerita nya.

"Awal nya aku biasa saja mungkin hanya orang lain yang kebetulan searah denganku, tapi saat aku melihat kebelakang tak ada satupun orang hyung. Aku sangat takut saat itu"

" Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" jawab chanyeol berusaha menenangkan jongin

" Tapi ini terasa sangat nyata bahwa ada orang lain yang berjalan dibelakangku" ucap jongin dengan yakin.

"mungkin. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati saja"

" ne hyung" jawab jongin lesu

"ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?"

"kau lupa? Aku kan menjemput seseorang"

" ah iya aku lupa"

Setelah itu mereka lanjut mengobrol seputar keseharian mereka masing-masing. Namun mereka tidak menyadari jika terdapat namja yang berdiri dibalik pintu masuk kantin dengan mengepalkan tangan nya guna menahan amarahnya. 'sialan! Dasar jalang. Awas kau kim jongin!' geram orang tersebut.

 **hunkai**

"hai chanyeol, hai jongin" sapa seorang namja sambil menghampiri jongin dan chanyeol.

"hai hyung" balas jongin

"hai chagi, kenapa kau lama sekali huh?" balas chanyeol

Luhan-namja yang dipanggil chagi-lantas mengecup bibir chanyeol sekilas dan duduk disebelah chanyeol.

"bahkan aku belum duduk sudah kau tanya-tanya"

" haa Baiklah. Jadi kenapa kau lama hm?"

"tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Maafkan aku" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum

"tak apa. Lagian tadi aku juga mengobrol dengan jongin" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusap pelan kepala luhan.

Jongin yang melihat adegan pasangan didepan nya tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" huh jika kalian ingin bermesraan jangan disini" ucap jongin ketus

"kenapa mamangnya? Inikan tempat umum jadi terserah kami" jawab chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidah nya.

"haa dasar menyebalkan"

"sudah lah kalian ini sudah dewasa masih saja seperti anak kecil. Lagian kalian tidak memesan makanan?" tanya luhan karena tidak melihat makanan mereka.

" Ah iya aku sampai lupa tidak memesan makanan" kata chanyeol

" ya sudah aku pesankan kau mau apa? Dan kau jongin ingin memesan apa? Biar sekalian aku pesankan"

"Ah luhan hyung memang yang terbaik" kata jongin sambil menunjukkan jempol tangan nya ke arah luhan.

"aku pesan nasi goreng saja. Tapi tidak usah pakai udang ya hyung" lanjutnya

"baiklah. Kau pesan apa?"

" aku pesan ramyun saja"

"oke, kalian tunggu sini ya aku pesan makanan dulu"

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya luhan sudah datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka.

"tadaaa makanan datang" ujar luhan semangat

"yee makan" ucap jongin tak kalah semangat

"kau memesan apa chagi?" tanya chanyeol

"ah aku memesan sup ayam"

"suapi aku chagi. Aku ingin mencobanya" minta chanyeol sedikit manja

"dasar manja" ejek jongin

"kenapa kau sirik sekali sih huh? Kau iri denganku?"

"tidak. Enak saja"

Setelah itu mereka makan dengan diselingi beberapa pertengkaran kecil antara jongin dan chanyeol sedangkan luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. saat mereka sedang makan, tiba-tiba jongin merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh dan perutnya.

"ahh sakit" ucap jongin tiba-tiba karena merasakan sakit pada perutnya.

Chanyeol dan luhan yang melihat jongin berteriak kesakitan pun lantas terkejut.

"jongin ada apa?" cemas chanyeol

"akh perutku sakit sekali hyung" jawab jongin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"sebaiknya kita bawa jongin ke rumah sakit" ujar luhan

Chanyeol pun langsung mengendong jongin dan bergegas ke parkiran untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Sedangkan seorang namja lain yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bersmirk ria melihat jongin yang kesakitan.

 **hunkai**

sekarang mereka -chanyeol dan luhan- sedang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter kim dokter yang menangani jongin.

"apakah kau sudah mengubungi orangtua jongin?" tanya luhan.

"sudah. Kata eomma jongin mereka tidak bisa datang kesini sekarang, karena mereka sedang berada di jeju menjenguk nenek jongin"

" hm baiklah. Berarti kita harus merawat jongin"

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumangan. Beberapa menit berlalu barulah dokter kim keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"apakah anda keluarga dari saudara jongin?"

"saya temannya dok"

"Oh baiklah. Saudara jongin terkena alergi karena itulah dia merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya dan juga panas di badannya." jelas dokter kim.

"jadi bagaimana dok?"

"anda tenang saja, tadi saya sudah menyuntikkan antibiotik untuk saudara jongin dan jongin hanya perlu meminum obat dari saya. Dan ada kemungkinan bahwa jongin sudah bisa pulang besok"

"ah syukur lah"

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"baiklah. Terimakasih dokter"

Chanyeol dan luhan langsung masuk menemui jongin didalam.

 **Hunkai**

perlahan jongin mulai membuka matanya. Ia menerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Perlahan jongin mulai mengamati sekitarnya dan ia melihat ruangan yang serba putih serta tangan nya yang di infus. Dari situlah jongin mulai sadar bahwa ia sedang di rumah sakit.

"jongin kau sudah sadar?"

"ya hyung" jawab jongin dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

Jongin terlihat akan bangun untuk duduk tapi segera di tahan oleh chanyeol.

"jongin kau istirahat saja jangan banyak bergerak. Ok?"

"huu baiklah."

"hm jongin hyung akan pulang dulu untuk mandi dan mengambil beberapa pakaian. Kau tak apakan hyung tinggal sebentar?"

"tak apa hyung. Hyung pulang saja"

"baiklah. Kau tidur saja lagi, hyung akan pulang"

"ne hyung"

Sepeninggal chanyeol dari ruangan tersebut jongin lalu mencoba untuk tertidur kembali. Tapi barusaja jongin akan terlelap pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka kembali dan menampakkan wujud sehun di ambang pintu. lalu sehun melangkah mendekati ranjang jongin. jongin yang melihat sehun datangpun terkejut.

"sehun! Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku disini?"

"tadi eomma mu menelpon ku untuk menjaga mu disini. Karena tadi pagi mereka mendapat telepon katanya nenek mu sedang sakit dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di jeju"

"seharusnya tak usah sehun. Aku takut merepotkan mu"

" tidak. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, aku malah senang bisa merawatmu"

Setelah mengatakan itu sehun langsung duduk di dekat ranjang jongin.

"kenapa makanan nya tak dimakan?" tanya sehun saat melihat makanan yang disediakan masih utuh di atas meja.

"aku malas untuk makan"

"kau ingin sembuh atau tidak hm? Sebaiknya makan makanan ini. Sini aku suapi"

"a-ah tak pe-perlu sehun. Aku bisa sendiri" jawab jongin gugup

"tak apa. Cepat buku mulutmu"

Akhirnya jongin tetap menuruti sehun dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sedangkan seorang namja dibalik pintu rawat tersebut benar-benar geram melihat pemandangan didepannya ini. Ia pun lantas langsung pergi dari sana.

.

.

 **Tbc/end**

 **Haaii akhirnya kembali juga dengan ff ini. Maaf banget nggak bisa fast update. Soalnya kemarin sempat down terus masuk rumah sakit dan pada saat itu aku juga pas ujian haaa *malah curhat kebayangkan gimana rasanya ujian dan malah masuk rumah sakit haaa harus ujian susulan. Makanya nggk sempet buat nulis ff ini. Tapi berhubung semua urusan mengenai ujian dan kesehatan udah selesai maka nya langsung nulis ini cerita.**

 **Oh iya makasih juga yang mau review ff gaje ini terutama yang mau kasih saran. Dan itu bakal aku usahain. Aku juga baru latihan buat konflik yang lebih berat.**

 **Thnks and want some review maybe?**


End file.
